Don't start something you can't finish
by Diivine
Summary: Sequel of ‘A googolplex to nothing’. After sharing a kiss at the anti-prom, Dick brings Veronica to his place. DiVe


**Don't start something you can't finish**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Veronica Mars.

**Rating: **M (bad word(s) & sexual situation)

**Paring: **DiVe; Dick & Veronica

**Setting:** This story starts right after the end of events in 'A googolplex to nothing'. However, you don't need to read that first story to understand the meaning of this tale.

**Summary:** Sequel of 'A googolplex to nothing'. After sharing a kiss at the anti-prom, Dick brings Veronica to his place.

**Don't start something you can't finish**

He'd driven them to his place. She'd somehow feared that they would meet up with Cassidy, or worse, Kendall but they found the place dark and quiet. They left the car and headed to the front door in silence, uneasiness rolling off in waves in the thin air.

Dick pushed open the door and let her enter first. She took a few tentative steps, as if she didn't already know the place, as if she hadn't spend long summer days by the pool with Lily, Duncan, Logan and the Casablancas brothers when they were younger. She stopped before entering the living room area and she turned toward Dick, fidgeting in place.

"You know, it's not really my type to follow a guy to his house…"

"I know that, Ronnie," he said, clearly amused by her nervousness. His hand reached for her hair, caressing the blonde locks and then settled on tracing the edge of her cheekbone. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

She smiled sheepishly, ducking her head so he would not see the blush marring her features. Deep down, she chastised herself for her behaviour; they were in a dark room, with only light the moonlight coming from the bay windows. He couldn't see her blush.

"Kiss me," she replied, squaring her shoulders; her decision was taken.

They had kissed earlier. And it had felt amazing. Better than that, even. She met his intense and lust filled gaze with her own aching one. For an instant, she wondered how she'd never consider Dick a possibility.

Sure, there had been Duncan, the boy that had seemed her perfect fit at the time. The perfect fit for the old, sweet, Veronica. Then, there had been Logan. Somehow, Logan was also a perfect fit for her, even though his personality was a total contrast from Duncan. Logan had been perfect for a broken and rebel teenage Veronica, for the only fact that he too was a broken and rebel teenager.

And yet again, now that she thought of it, Dick seemed to be a good match too. He was gross at times, sarcastic at others and he was definitely the spawn of evil but he was a fit. He knew how to reply to her, he didn't let her have it her way, he was her absolute opposite, and that was why it could work. That, and what an incredible kisser the guy was.

She could testimony of that very fact as his tongue slowly demanded entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips, granting him all the access he wanted. His lips moved softly over hers, gentle and demanding all at once. Soon, they came to a common and silent agreement; the sweetness was not enough anymore. And they started moving toward the staircase with erratic movements, kissing, biting, licking and sucking; their fingers roving, clawing, tearing and pulling.

Somehow, they found their way to the second floor and she marvelled at the fact that he successfully brought them up there without falling.

Veronica stood on tiptoes, attacking him back with fervour, vowing that she wouldn't back down without a fight. It was like a thunderstorm crashing through their minds, each realizing what it really was to be kissed. With a growl, Dick's arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her body flush against his, making her gasp in pleasure at his desire. He grabbed her butt, urging her to leap into his arms. She gladly obliged and found herself within the confine of his strong, yet safe, hold.

Dick's hands creep under her dark dress, the new one she'd wore to the anti-prom. He found her ass and tightened his grip, nails digging into her soft skin. A quick fumble at his waist and the sound of a zipper later, and she could feel his cock pressing against her thigh. His hands moved quickly and push her damp panties aside.

He hesitated before entering her, and she noticed it. She stopped kissing his jaw, her grip on his hair lessening for a minute, and stared in his stormy blue eyes. "What is it?" She voiced aloud, almost afraid he changed idea and don't want her anymore.

She eyed him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"I have condoms in my room," he said huskily, and she was relieved by the simple statement. He still wanted her; he was just being responsible, something she'd completely forgotten in the last frenzied moments.

"I'm on the pill," she replied hastily, wanting him to continue his ministrations.

Again, she doubted when he took longer than necessarily to get back at work. She bit her lower lips as his searching gaze studied her face. "I don't usually ask that so I'm not gonna ask it twice. Are you sure about this?"

She returned his steady gaze, deliberately taking some time to ask herself that same very question. Did she want this, with Dick, of all people? As she let her eyes wandered over his tense jaw, over his slightly parted lips and over his expectant eyes partly hidden by tousled hair, she smiled slyly. She had already made her choice.

Veronica let her hands strolled beneath his vest and over the quaking muscles, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt. She helped him strip of the offending piece of clothe. "Don't start something you can't finish," she answered mockingly, confident with her choice of words, confident with her decision.

And without further anticipation, he entered her in one swift motion. She would have cried out in pain, hadn't she been way beyond ready for him. However, her cry wasn't one of hurt but the total opposite. She tightened the secure grip she had on his waist, effectively trapping him with her legs. He didn't mind.

"Christ, Ronnie," he swore while dropping his head to her neck, and she found the unusual combination of words oddly satisfying. "You feel awesome," he grunted out, gently kissing her collarbone.

For only response, she griped his shoulders some more and pushed up, trying to gain some leverage on him. Then, she let herself slide back on him.

They moaned.

He roughly pushed her against the hallway wall and she gasped once again, his body pinning her in place as he fed on the intoxicating taste of her.

He started a steady and slow pace, the slowness of it making her quickly losing it.

"Look at me," he ordered and she obliged. She soon discovered that gazing into each other eyes was a major turned on, and it rapidly went up her top ten charts of the sexiest things she'd ever witnessed in her life.

He took her lips in his and brought a forefinger to her clitoris, making her lose all control over her reality and muffling the sound of her loud cry. She felt him diving right after her, griping her hips more than ever and moaning her name in her neck.

After some time, she opened back her eyes and stared at his closed eyelids, studying the lush of his eyelashes, the reddening of his tanned cheeks, the thin layer of perspiration over his skin. She kissed his temple and her opened his eyes sleepily, the blue of them shining with contentment and fulfilment.

"Kiss me again," she whispered anew, the words a replica from her earlier request. Her breath caught in her throat when his lips ghosted over hers. Then he pulled gently back.

"Not here again; in my bedroom, in my bed," he explained.

"Ok," she agreed and let him carry her to his room; he laid her down gently on her feet in the middle of the room. He pulled at the hair band in her hair; a mass of messed blonde locks was freed and fell upon her shoulders. He trailed a hand through them.

"I always liked your hair; I'm glad they're getting longer."

Veronica turned around and pushed her hair to one side, and he started working on the zipper of her dress. She caught his lips with hers as she let him disposed of her clothes, piece by piece, the cold air against her heated skin making her feel a little chilly. His hands caressed her ribcage, letting the black cocktail dress slowly pooled at her feet.

Once freed from the confine of her clothes, she turned around in his embrace and took a step back toward the bed, enjoying the way his eyes were scrutinizing her every curves; soft and sharp. She sat down on the cold comforter and lay in the middle of the bed. She shivered and he noticed, he half-smiled at her and she pouted sexily, patting the bed beside her.

"Dick…" she sighed with annoyance, "Take your clothes off."

He did as she asked, he'd already lost the tuxedo vest somewhere in the house, so he went to work on unbuttoning his shirt. She looked up at him, her mouth slightly opened in awe as his well toned body was revealed before her; broad chest, firm shoulders and muscled arms; he was the most athletic she'd been with. It made her even hornier than she already was.

"Get naked already," she huffed with impatience.

He chuckled slightly at her, and without waiting further, he got rid of his socks, slacks and boxers and then laid down next to her. Covering her body with his, he pressed his lips against her neck before slowly making his way down from her neck to her breasts, kissing and sucking at her pink aureoles as her moans and sighs grew louder.

"Mmmh," Veronica moaned as she held his head to her breast, enjoying his ministrations. Her eyes almost rolled in the back of her head as he started to gently bit his way up her body until they were face to face, forehead to forehead.

Again, he smiled evilly and she wondered why before he flipped them over. She found herself straddling him, so she sat straighter, using her hands and arms for leverage on his chest, and she bent down her head to grin to him as well.

Dick brought her face to his and nuzzled his cheek against hers. She admired the feel of his light, almost invisible, scruff; it tingled and was different from what she was used to. She let out a small moan when Dick kissed the base of her throat, her weak spot.

Veronica leaned back and took him in a small hand. She smiled wickedly as he gritted air between his teeth as the touch. She positioned herself over him and slowly slid down, letting him filled her walls with his thick member. They stayed in the position a few seconds, him giving her the time to adjust him and her savouring the feeling of him buried deep inside of her.

When her desire to him took upon her satisfaction of just laying immobile over him, she teased his skin with her nails and set the rhythm; it started slow and rapidly evolved to a fast tempo in no time. Dick was helping her, his hands attached to her hips, guiding her up and down. She threw her head backwards and opened her lips as she panted with each trust down.

Knowing that it wouldn't take much longer like this, Dick sat up and took her with him, lowering his mouth to her jaw, neck and breasts, kissing each path of skin passionately.

"I'm almost there…" she breathed out.

He reached his hand between them and circled her clit at the same pace of their movements together. "Come for me, baby," Dick whispered in her ear.

Her control was almost completely out the window. She could feel herself getting closer and closer, the heat building painfully sweet inside of her. Seconds later, Veronica came for the second time that night. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him and leaned her head in his neck as she completely fell apart, her body shaking in pleasure. His body in return shivered in ecstasy as he came inside of her, falling over the edge as she tightened impossibly around him.

They stayed like this, embracing each other closely, for what seemed like hours, taking the time to come down from their heights. Then, Dick gently unwrapped her legs from around him and he laid back down on his pillow, taking her pint-sized form with him.

"Wow," Dick whispered into her ear, still trying to find his breath.

"Yeah, wow." Her breath was just as hitched as his, but it was starting to come back to a semi-normal pace.

She snuggled next to him, her head pillowing on his shoulder and her leg tangling with one of his own. Then she lazily trailed unreadable figures upon his stomach.

"What do you think about a repeat later?" She mumbled against him as they both were slowly drifting into slumber.

"Sure. But first, sleep."

"Yeah," she acknowledged drowsily, "Sleep."

**The end**

**A.N.****:** Depending on how much people appreciated my DiVe stories, I may think of writing some more stand alones of them. If not, then I simply stop to annoy you with this. Hope you enjoyed, take care!


End file.
